Matriz: El Virus
by Franci The Glitch
Summary: Primera temporada de la serie Matrix. Un virus golpeó el Arcade, manteniendo todos sus habitantes en un mundo de ensueño donde todo es aparentemente perfecto, pero los hermanos Grace, junto con Morpheus sabe la verdad, y hará todo lo posible para detener esta nueva amenaza y salvar su hogar. (AUTHOR EN VACACIONES)
1. Chapter 1

Co-writed con Wilbur-Nator, también autor de la AO Virtual y Morpheus. El AO RRae y Sandy pertenece a RobinsInTheSkye y su pequeño hermano. El OC Erik pertenece a mi hermano pequeño. Los otros AO nos pertenece, el Big Sugar Rush Cuatro.

La serie Matrix

Season One: El Virus

Capítulo uno: Sweet Dreams

Dolor de cabeza.

Tal vez eso era lo que la había despertado, por lo Clarion Gracia Jackson, también conocido como Pammy Cotton Candy, gimió y abrió los ojos azules de neón. Supuso que era por la mañana a estas alturas, pero por otra parte, siempre fue la mañana en Sugar Rush Speedway, el caramelo kart de carreras juego de Arcade de Litwak. La luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas era no está ayudando a su palpitante cabeza en este momento tampoco, y se preguntó si Sugar Rush tuvo analgésicos en alguna parte.

Lo más probable es que no. Este fue un juego de caramelo, no Dr. Mario ... se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Las otras chicas aún dormían a su alrededor, después de la pequeña fiesta de pijamas que habían tenido la noche anterior, y la chica pelirroja no podía dejar de sonreír. "Vanellope, despierta!" ella en voz baja, llegando a más y sacudiendo su hombro negro de pelo de amigo, de ojos color avellana.

No hubo respuesta.

Clarion frunció el ceño ligeramente. Eso era inusual, el Presidente de Sugar Rush fue siempre un madrugador. Volvió a mirar a los demás-en preocuparse ya que se dio cuenta de que ellos también fueron ni agitación. "Lily Vani! Citrus! Kand!" Entonces llamó el nombre de cada una de las chicas, pero ninguno de ellos respondió, sólo siguió dormirá plácidamente.

Clarion resopló un poco, cruzando los brazos, y luego vimos un libro y lo recogió, arrojándolo a una pared cercana con un ruido sordo. Nada. Ella cogió otro libro y, con el objetivo, lo tiró a la estantería llena de trofeos. El libro chocó con las copas de oro, que cayó al suelo con choque ensordecedor que sonaba como ollas portazos, no importa si tienen abolladuras, habían regeneran próxima vez que el partido se jugó. Pero todavía nada. Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" -gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

No tanto, ya que incluso el parpadeo de una pestaña. Finalmente se rindió y se sentó allí, con los ojos azules se estrecharon pensativamente mientras se imaginó su collar. Ella sabía que algo andaba muy mal. Podía sentirlo en su código. Y su código nunca se equivocaba. Clarion silencio contó el grupo de corredores de dormir. Todos ellos estaban allí y representaron, a excepción de ella misma y ... Jelly.

¿Dónde estaba la jalea? Ella no era una para levantarse temprano o bien, pero tal vez si ella era, ella sabía algo de todo esto. Poniéndose de pie, la niña se deslizó en silencio en sus botas azules y, agarrándola lazo blanco de una mesa cercana, y su fijación en el pelo, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Clarion abrió la puerta del taller de kart y, dando un paso dentro, fue recibido con los ojos de una chica de cabello púrpura de trabajo por debajo de un arco iris de kart. Saludó, acercándose al corredor. "Hey, Jelly!"

La chica rodó por debajo del kart y se incorporó, limpiándose el aceite de chocolate de sus manos y sus ojos azules entrecerrados sarcásticamente. "Oh mira, si no es la señora super-poderoso que por fin despertó. ¿Qué le trae a visitar los simples mortales como nosotros?" -preguntó con su acento Inglés.

Clarion puso los ojos. "No seas así, Jel. No puedo despertar a las otras chicas. Usted sabe algo de todo esto? ¿Es esto algún tipo de truco que estás tomando?"

Jelly tiró la tela. "Créeme, si fuera yo, no lo mantenga despierto a preguntar."

El pelirrojo miró, y ella levantó un dedo. "Pero, si quieres, podemos ir a buscar Gloyd y los demás. Oí que estaban teniendo una fiesta de pijamas como el resto de nosotros, y tal vez sólo las chicas se niegan a escuchar a los pájaros cantar."

Clarion frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Tiene sentido. Entonces vamos, vamos!"

Los dos pilotos estaban en la puerta, dejando que sus ojos azules escanear a través de la habitación de Gloyd. Todos los niños estaban acurrucados en sacos de dormir, y al igual que las chicas, estaban profundamente dormidos ... sin mostrar signos de despertar. Eso fue todo. Algo estaba definitivamente mal aquí. ¿Se ve un exceso de arena? "Creo que voy a tomar un salto de vuelta a casa y el informe de este problema a las autoridades," Clarion finalmente dijo, medio en broma para tratar de aligerar el ambiente oscuro que apenas se había asentado. "Hasta luego".

Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, y Jelly miró con incredulidad. "¿De verdad vas a dejarme aquí sola?" -preguntó ella con incredulidad. "A cargo de un mundo de gente dormida?"

Clarion detuvo. "Haz lo que quieras", se encogió de hombros.

Jelly se cruzó de brazos. "Entonces voy a ir contigo."

El piloto pelirrojo giró los ojos. "Oh, ¿quieres decirme que tienes miedo ahora mismo y acabar de una vez?"

Jelly ignoró. "Basta pensar, juntos, tienen menos posibilidades de que uno de nosotros ser la próxima vicim", señaló.

Clarion levantó una ceja. "Uno de nosotros? Al igual que en, lo que significa que usted no tiene la oportunidad de conciliar el sueño? Pongo más miedo en este arcade que cualquier otra cosa."

Jelly optó por no responder a eso, y las chicas rápidamente salió de la habitación en silencio, dirigiéndose a sus karts exterior para que pudieran salir Sugar Rush y comprobar para arriba en el bar, la estación central de juego de poder.

Al darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal fue incluso más fácil que en Sugar Rush, por dos razones. La primera razón es que la estación central de juego estaba vacío. Total y absolutamente vacía, silenciosa como un pueblo fantasma. En unas vacaciones de fin de semana. La segunda razón fue que el Protector no parecía interrogar Clarion, que había adquirido la costumbre de hacer últimamente. Honestamente, todo comenzaba a deslizarse los dos pilotos fuera.

"No me gusta esto ..." Jelly susurró nerviosamente mientras agarraba el brazo de Clarion, asustado.

Clarion resopló con frustración. "En serio, Jel, deja de ser tan miedoso kit-kat".

Jelly le lanzó una mirada asesina leve, cuando una voz resonó en la estación vacía. "Chicas!"

Ambos volvieron la cabeza en sorpresa ver a James Robert Gracia, también conocido como Jay-Jay Cotton Candy y el hermano gemelo de Clarion, sentado en uno de los bancos cerca del juego Fix-It Felix Jr,. Sentado en su regazo y lo abrazó, grandes ojos azules con el miedo, era de dos años de edad, Erik Fix-It, el hijo de los personajes del juego Fix-It Felix Junior su juego del mismo nombre y el sargento Tamora Calhoun del deber de los Héroes. De pie, además ellos estaban otros dos personajes del juego, la castaña de ojos violeta de tres años de edad, Tory, Wreck-It, y cuatro años de edad, de pelo castaño y ojos azules Crystal Fix-It, mirando alrededor de la Estación de nerviosismo.

Clarion esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a la banca con la jalea, sentándose al lado de James, y los ojos azules de cristal iluminada en relieve. "Clar!" exclamó la joven, arrojándose a la pelirroja y resolver en su regazo.

Clarion se rió y le acarició el cabello claro. "Buenos días, pequeña joya. ¿Has dormido bien?"

Crystal asintió con la cabeza, el alivio del drenaje de la cara, como si recordaba algo, y abrazó a su hermana con un gemido. Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Hay algún problema, pequeño cubo de azúcar?"

James suspiró, cambiando Erik en una de sus rodillas. "Todos están profundamente dormidos, me temo."

Clarion miró a su alrededor la estación central de juego. Bueno, eso explicaba por qué era tan vacío. "Todos?" Preguntó Jelly, ojos azules muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

James asintió con la cabeza. "Hasta el último personaje en ese juego", respondió, señalando a la salida de Fix-It Felix Jr,. "Es probable que cualquier otro juego, también. Están vivos, pero hay algo mal."

"Lo mismo ha ocurrido en Sugar Rush", su gemelo musitó pensativo. "Hasta ahora, creo que somos los únicos personajes que son realmente despierta en todo el Arcade."

Jelly frunció el ceño. "Pero ¿por qué nosotros?"

El muchacho se detuvo. "Bueno ... tal vez porque tenemos algo que los demás no lo hacen. Nuestros códigos no se han conectado a los juegos. Estábamos realmente nacido, no creado. Lo que sea que afecte a los códigos de los caracteres no pueden hacernos daño porque no somos parte de un juego ".

El piloto de cabello púrpura puso los ojos, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. "Me siento halagado".

Clarion repente miró por delante en el otro lado de la estación central de juego, entonces que una lenta sonrisa adornar sus características. "Lo siento Jay, pero su teoría era simplemente tiran por el desagüe".

Ella agitó una mano en el aire. "Chicos! ¡Aquí!"

James y los demás se volvieron a tiempo de ver cuatro animales antropomórficos hacen su camino hacia ellos desde la salida de uno de los últimos Sonic the Hedgehoggames. Hubo un erizo negro y púrpura de la mano de un erizo de oro mucho más pequeño, y junto a ella había un gato gris con tres colas. Por detrás de cautela era un gato idéntico vestido con una túnica con capucha. Los animales, personajes raros complemento en su juego, se detuvieron frente a ellos, y el primer gato, Virtual del Evangelio Kitsune Cat, respiraron con alivio hacia afuera. "Finalmente, alguien está vivo aquí. Pensé que éramos los únicos."

James sonrió. "Es bueno escuchar una voz familiar cuando todo parece oscuro, tanto emocional y realista, ¿no?" comentó, como Virtual era ciego. "¿Pero cómo ustedes escapar el hechizo durmiente que afectó a todo el Arcade? Es obvio que no fue causado por él."

Señaló el erizo más pequeña, de arena del Sandhedge, que puso los ojos de oro con una mirada que decía: Obviamente.

Rae señaló con un dedo enguantado en el gato con capucha. "Morpheus", afirmó sin comprender.

El rey Arturo-versión de Virtual se encogió de hombros. "No sé cómo me las arreglé para despertar", respondió. "Yo recuerdo haber tenido un sueño muy extraño, donde la vida era perfecta - pero sabía que todo lo que no era real, que fue cuando me desperté, y traté de despertar a todo el mundo, pero sólo virtual, Sandy, y Rae dejo de.. comprender por qué en este momento, así como por qué los otros están dormidos en el primer lugar ".

"Y también tuvimos sueños similares, como el suyo antes que nos despertó!" Añadió Rae. "¿Tú?"

Jelly sopló un mechón de pelo morado de la cara. "No hay sueños a excepción de lo común", dijo, y los gemelos asintió.

Tory se mordió el labio, flequillo rubio cayendo en su rostro. "Ve a hacer algo, ¿no, Clar?" -preguntó inocentemente.

Clarion sonrió. "Por supuesto, cariño."

Volvió a mirar a los demás. "Vamos a cuidar de este. Juré a sus padres que iba a proteger a cualquier precio, y eso es lo que haré. Ahora, vamos a ver, ¿por dónde empezamos a controlar a este misterio ..."

Ninguno de ellos notó el par de relucientes ojos verdes mirando a través de ellos desde las sombras en una toma de corriente cercana. La persona sombra levantó la muñeca, donde estaba atado un reloj de plata brillante, y le susurró: "Tenemos diez perdido aquí ... reiniciar el programa."

"Programa de Reactivación en tres ... dos ... uno ... Programa reactiva", una voz respondió desde el reloj mecánico.

Clarion se puso tenso. "¿Has oído eso?" pidió a sus amigos.

"Mira, si me necesitas voy a estar trabajando en la tienda, ¿de acuerdo?" Jelly llama, empezando a alejarse.

"Espera un segundo!"

La pelirroja se agarró de su brazo, deteniendo el corredor, y luego hizo un gesto de silencio. Todavía agarrando Jelly, empezó a andar de puntillas hacia la salida discreta, fuera de la vista de las sombras. Mientras tanto, la persona miraba a James, Morpheus, y los otros, un gesto que viene en su rostro mientras sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Todavía están allí!" susurró al reloj. "¿Qué salió mal?! ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Los códigos no coinciden," fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Él gruñó. "¿Cómo puede ser eso?! Fuera de aquí a nadie, ellos son los que dan-"

"Bien, bien. Parece que tenemos un espía entrometida."

La persona que dio la vuelta, y el brazo de Clarion salió disparado mientras agarraba la parte delantera de la camisa de la persona, tirando de él hacia la luz mientras lo mantiene en un estricto control. La persona era un niño, no más de los doce años de edad, con mucho brillo, los ojos de neón verdes y cabello del color del alquitrán. Su piel estaba pálida, y llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte negras, y un reloj de plata alrededor de su muñeca derecha, todo muy sencillo y aparentemente nueva. Clarion, Santiago y Morpheus miraban con recelo, ya que los tres personajes más antiguos estaban seguros de que nunca lo habían visto antes.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Clarion preguntó enojado.

Ojos verdes del chico se estrecharon. "La pregunta es, ¿quién eres?"

La joven apretó los dientes. "¿Crees que tienes el derecho de pedir algo? Usted está en nuestro territorio y en inferioridad numérica, olvídalo. Responder a nuestras preguntas ahora, y ..."

Echó un vistazo a los otros, que habían ido a la defensiva. La mano de James estaba en su cinturón, listo para sacar su arma, mientras que Sandy había convocado a sus látigos Sand y Rae agarró un cuchillo en cada mano, tanto virtuales como Morpheus sosteniendo sus espadas de luz azul en la mano. "... Y tal vez vamos a dejar que se vive."

El muchacho miró, y Rae enseñó los colmillos, ojos rojos brillantes. Hizo una mueca. "Está bien, está bien! Usted no tiene que preocuparse! Déjame en el suelo, y podemos hablar."

Clarion literalmente lo dejó, enviando al chico caer al suelo, y se puso las manos en las caderas. "Tengo un arma", advirtió. "Si se queda, yo no dudaría en volver a disparar."

El muchacho se puso de pie, levantando las manos. "Está bien, está bien! Estoy Mateo. Mateo Daniel Anderson."

"Game?" Jelly, la única persona que no armados, además de los niños más pequeños, preguntó con curiosidad.

Mateo se encogió de hombros. "Ninguno. Si alguna vez perteneció a uno, no me acuerdo, pero les puedo garantizar que yo he estado por aquí un tiempo."

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja se estrecharon. Se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba mintiendo, ni se ha programado para mentir de esa manera, pero no dejes que eso puso su guardia. Su gemelo dio un paso adelante. "¿Por qué estabas espiando?" -preguntó.

El chico puso los ojos verdes. "Bueno, lo siento, pero es un poco extraño no tener a nadie más por aquí", replicó con sarcasmo.

Clarion frunció el ceño. "Oí voces, sin embargo. ¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

Mateo se encogió de hombros. "Nadie. Soy sólo yo aquí".

Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta que fueron meras rendijas. "Se puede mentir, pero la mentira tiene patas cortas y no se va lejos."

Resopló. "¡Muy bien! Yo sólo tengo una cosa en mi reloj. ¿Quieres verlo?"

Como nadie respondió, ya que lo estaban esperando para mostrarle, el chico apretó un botón negro en él, haciendo que aparezca una pantalla holográfica. Códigos comenzaron a correr a través de la pantalla, el parpadeo y parpadeo, y el grupo se quedaron mirando la pantalla de la sorpresa. Nadie notó la cara una sonrisa socarrona cruz de Mateo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Al instante, la pantalla se disparó una luz brillante, y los amigos gritó cuando se los envolvía antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente.

La pantalla se desvaneció, ya que se aspira de nuevo a la cara del reloj, y Matthew abrió los ojos para mirar hacia abajo a los personajes inmóviles, sonriendo siniestramente. Levantó el reloj a la boca. "Misión cumplida".

"Buen trabajo, Matt," fue la respuesta, y el muchacho se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras.


	2. Chapter 2

La serie Matrix

Season One: El Virus

Capítulo Dos: Algo Off

En una habitación grande, blanco lleno de la cegadora luz de lámparas eléctricas que estaban por ningún lado , Mateo estaba sentado delante de un ordenador de aspecto futurista , cara pálida se torció en una sonrisa. " Problema resuelto ", afirmó . " Te garantizo que no van a despertar de nuevo . "

La computadora zumbó pensativo. " Sin embargo, todavía puede ser un problema. Sus códigos no están en correspondencia con el programa. "

Mateo resopló . "Es por eso que están encerrados apretado entonces Fort Knox , ¿no? " -preguntó el muchacho .

" No todos ellos ", respondió la máquina. " Necesitamos un poco de ellos para completar el programa, pero no sé cuánto tiempo el programa será capaz de controlarlos. ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí ? "

El niño de pelo negro suspiró con frustración. " La respuesta sigue siendo ! Hay Quien diablos organizó este lugar parecía querer asegurarse de que nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo , y mucho menos ponerlo en funcionamiento. "

El equipo, si es humano , tendría muy probablemente se encogió de hombros en ese punto. "Sólo seguir buscando . Me siento en este mismo instante algo ... o alguien , en lugar ... nos está mirando. "

Instantánea una explosión de luz envuelto verde neón de la habitación, y todo se volvió oscuro como Mateo y el equipo desapareció.

Crystal abrió lentamente sus ojos azules , sentado como gimió ligeramente y se frotó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor . No podía ver nada - sólo un mar infinito de puro , sin espacio , negro ilimitadas. Ella frunció el ceño , cruzando los brazos . " No de nuevo ... " la niña murmuró para sí misma.

¿Qué era este lugar? Recordó que tienen un pesadillas sobre algo como esto una vez, hace cerca de un año , y que seguramente no podría ser una buena señal. Incluso ahora, meses después, ella podía recordar cada detalle perfectamente , casi como si fuera ayer ...

escena retrospectiva

Crystal se sentó de golpe en la cama, jadeando mientras temblaba todo el cuerpo, aferrando las mantas en un abrazo mortal como ella gemía suavemente. Ella sólo había despertado de una pesadilla muy atemorizante , pero no era una pesadilla normal, parecía demasiado real y ... de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y los cuatro años de edad, levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermana adoptiva de pie en la puerta. "Lo que pasó , Cubito de azúcar ? " -preguntó ella , acercándose . " Otra pesadilla ? "

Clarion se sentó en el borde de la cama , y Crystal asintió con la cabeza , haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar , pero era difícil . Estaba tan asustada ... " Era un monstruo ? " le pidió a su hermana.

El niño asintió con la cabeza por segunda vez, se inclinó para susurrarle rápidamente el sueño en el oído de Clarion, y una vez que haya terminado, Clarion suspiró y le dio un abrazo cálido. Crystal se acurrucó contra su pecho. " Usted no va a dejar que eso suceda , ¿quieres? " murmuró.

Clarion sonrió . " Por supuesto que no . Ahora , buenas noches , Cubito de azúcar . Sueño conmigo , y yo voy a matar a todos los monstruos que trata de asustar de nuevo , ¿de acuerdo ? "

La pelirroja besó la frente de su hermana , lo que la hizo reír y relajarse en sus brazos. A los pocos minutos , el pequeño finalmente se quedó dormido , y Clarion metió suavemente la espalda por debajo de las mantas, de pie al salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella , dejándola entreabierta . Tan pronto como se fue, Crystal abrió sus ojos azules y se deslizó fuera de la cama , sigilosamente de puntillas hacia la puerta y presionando su oreja contra ella. Ella débilmente podía oír la voz de Clarion diciendo: "Tenemos un gran problema , papá. Está teniendo pesadillas sobre Turbo ".

" Pero ella ni siquiera sabe acerca de Turbo ! " Crystal escuchó a su padre , Félix, protesta.

Fin del Flashback

Crystal rápidamente negó con la cabeza en la confusión . ¿Cómo podía soñar con cosas que ni siquiera se suponía que existían o eran reales ? ¿Significaba eso que los sueños eran reales ? Tal vez eso podría explicar la oscuridad a su alrededor , pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Ella tenía sólo cuatro años de edad , tanto a los jóvenes a hacer realidad cualquier cosa ...

Pero todavía tenía que intentarlo. Todo el mundo seguía diciéndole que era mucho más inteligente entonces su edad , y ahora era el momento de darles la razón .

O mal.

Clarion se abrieron de golpe los ojos de neón azules , y su mirada se encontró con un techo blanco . Arrugando la nariz , se sentó , sintiéndose un poco mareado, y miró alrededor de la habitación acogedora de alguna manera encontró pulg Ella estaba acostada en una cama hecha enteramente de chocolate blanco, con mullidos , almohadas malvavisco mantas blancas se salió de algodón caramelos. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul pálido , el suelo y el techo blanco y las cortinas de las ventanas abiertas, un brillante, azul zafiro . Al lado de la cama - s había una pequeña mesa hecha de chocolate blanco, y en ella había un libro . El libro tenía una cubierta azul , sin ilustraciones en el frente en absoluto , pero el título a través de él , escrito en blanco, era la vida en el Arcade.

Eso fue probablemente lo que estaba leyendo antes de quedarse dormida , pero extrañamente , la habitación no parecía muy real para ella , como si fuera sólo una parte de un sueño ... dejando a un lado esos pensamientos , ya que eran puras tonterías , por supuesto, esto no era un sueño , abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche . Sólo para comprobar , sintió que tenía que escribir algo , cualquier cosa, para demostrar que todo esto era real. Nada de lo que había dentro. Clarion frunció el ceño al darse cuenta el libro no tenía una pluma o un lápiz con él, y no como herramienta de escritura estaba en la mesa tampoco.

Miró alrededor de la habitación por segunda vez. Además de lo que ya se había dado cuenta , vio un armario chocolate blanco y varios dibujos y bocetos en la pared , que le mostró a los otros corredores Sugar Rush , incluso con Taffyta . ¿Por qué siendo Taffyta amigo me parecen un concepto tan extraño? , se preguntó , levantándose de la cama y corriendo hacia el armario.

Después de vestirse rápidamente , Clarion abrió uno de los cajones del armario y encontró , tirado en el interior, un cuaderno y un lápiz, ciertamente no de Sugar Rush a juzgar por el hecho de que no estaban hechos de los dulces o material alimenticio . Ahora, ¿por qué los elementos fuera también parecer un concepto extraño para mí entender ? , se preguntó una vez más, con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo al abrir la libreta y empezó a garabatear información básica.

"Nombre: Pammy Cotton Candy "

Ella tocó la barbilla , estudiando el nombre. "Mm ... no ... "

La niña escribió bajo el nombre " Pamela Ramírez Jackson" , pero que de alguna manera también pareció mal. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué estaba teniendo problemas para recordarlo ? Clarion pensó mucho , masticando la punta de su lápiz, finalmente escribió un nombre aleatorio que me vino a la cabeza - "Clarion Jackson Gracia Fix- It" .

"Fix -It? " , se preguntó , ahora aún más confuso .

¿Por qué diablos iba a tener un nombre así? Pero parecía bien, o por lo menos , casi justo . Se arriesgó a cuarta línea y escribió "Clarion Gracia Jackson" . Ella sonrió , ya que por alguna extraña razón , se sintió satisfecho. Los dos parecían correcta para ella. " Ahora, vamos a ver ... la edad ? Eso es fácil , nueve ... espera, no, diez ... mm , más de catorce . Sí, definitivamente catorce años. "

Sonriendo , ella escribió "Edad: 14 "

"Ahora , la familia ... "

Clarion escribió rápidamente " Familia: . Un hermano gemelo, Aaron Jackson Gracia Fix -It aka James Robert gracia y los padres ... "

Se detuvo de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño . ¿Por qué era esa parte tan difícil de recordar? Se dio cuenta de los nombres de Jackson , Grace , y Fix -It fueron apareciendo de nuevo sin ella ni siquiera ser consciente de la escritura , pero no podía recordar por qué esos nombres se acercaban . Ella se encogió de hombros . " Bueno, vamos a ir a la siguiente. "

"Home : Sugar Rush Speedway "

Espere . Eso no se veía bien tampoco ... tras un momento de reflexión, que finalmente se arriesgó y escribió un "?" al lado del juego . " ¡Muy bien! Ahora nombrar las personas en las fotos ... "

Clarion miró a los dibujos. " ... Bueno, eso es fácil. Pero ¿por qué es que sea fácil de recordar y no los nombres de mis padres ? "

" Debido a que usted no tiene ningún padre , " una voz habló.

Clarion giró la cabeza para ver , de pie en la puerta, una joven con el pelo negro salpicado con trozos de caramelo y ojos color avellana - marrón, vestido en una regia , rosa y traje formal negro , cubiertos de azúcar que casi podría ser brillo y mejor la definición de la palabra " royal vestido " y luego " vestido formal» . Vanellope von Schweetz ! " Presidente ! " -exclamó ella con un jadeo sobresaltado , sin esperar a ver el gobernante allí.

Espera, ¿por qué había dicho el presidente ? Vanellope pareció notar también y se rió . "Princesa " corrigió ella alegremente.

Ahora Clarion estaba confundido de nuevo. No recuerdo Vanellope ser llamado Presidente, pero me parece bien, y sin embargo ella es una princesa , no un Presidente, y por qué su actitud simplemente parece ... de alguna manera ? pensó curiosamente , dejando un profundo suspiro a escapar . ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada ? Ugh , ¿qué diablos está mal conmigo ? !

"Yo también tengo padres! " la pelirroja finalmente protestó con vehemencia , cruzando los brazos , los ojos azules parpadeando. "Sé que no debo tener ninguna , pero sí ! Yo no puedo recordarlos en el momento. ¿Y por qué la chapuza estás aquí ? "

Vanellope frunció el ceño. " Bueno, bueno , esa no es la forma en que han de hablar a su princesa ", respondió ella con altivez . " Y tú estás actuando muy extraño últimamente, Pammy . Te advertí sobre la lectura de los libros de ciencia ficción estúpida ! Ah, y por cierto, la Sala se abrirá en cinco minutos. "

Clarion levantó una ceja. " Pero ... pero el domingo de hoy ! " -exclamó-.

El Presidente - o - Muchacha de la princesa miró con extrañeza . " No, es lunes", que la corrigió , también levantando una ceja. "¿Qué haces todo el día ? Sleep? "

Clarion pensó en eso . Hasta ahora, eso es lo que parecía seguro , pero si ella estaba durmiendo , entonces no podría estar leyendo ese libro que vio. Y si no era el libro , entonces, ¿dónde habían esos fragmentos de memoria de luces verdes y relojes vienen? ¿Por qué se los recuerdo ... uf , que necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en todo esto , pero ahora, ya era hora de carrera. Ella podría tratar de averiguar lo que estaba pasando cuando el Arcade cierra de nuevo ...

James se despertó con el sonido para siempre, molesta de que alguien tocaba a la puerta . Él gimió . "Lo sé, mamá , lo sé, ya voy ... " murmuró , agradecido aún estaba en su ropa normal y no pijamas .

Tal vez no era su madre adoptiva , ya que no se acordaba de ella llamando a la puerta de su dormitorio como este cuando era tarde en despertar. Habría roto la puerta por ahora . Él se rió un poco ante la idea , abrir los ojos azules como él se sentó y miró a su alrededor . Él estaba en una habitación pequeña , azul y blanco, con una cama, un armario, una mesa pequeña y dibujos clavadas en las paredes . Sobre la mesa yacía un libro azul , la lectura a través de la vida delante de la arcada y un calendario estaba colgado en la pared al lado de una ventana azul con cortinas . Supuso que estaba en Sugar Rush por el hecho de que todo estaba dulces , y de alguna manera sabía que su habitación era casi idéntica a la de su hermana gemela, pero no pudo reconocer exactamente donde estaba. "Tengo que dejar de leer antes de dormir, " murmuró , mirando el libro de cerca.

La persona que llamó de nuevo, y James se preguntó , ¿Quién en su sano juicio que podría ser un domingo por la mañana ?

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron interrogatorio antes de que pudiera comprenderlos , y llamó : "Está bien , ya voy ! " a la persona en la puerta .

Deslizando rápidamente de la cama y tirando de sus botas y sombrero, miró el calendario, que le mostró , sorprendentemente , ya era lunes. Eso fue raro , no recordaba el domingo, así que había asumido que era hoy ... " ¿Qué he hecho todo el domingo? " murmuró para sí mismo , desconcertado .

Caminando hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, James agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió para revelar una chica joven que espera con impaciencia exterior. Era más joven entonces él, con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes brillantes, y estaba vestido con un brillante, vestido royal - blanco. La reconoció como Lily von Schweetz , Vice - Presidente de Sugar Rush Speedway. Vice - Presidente ? pensó , confundido. Con un vestido y una corona ?

" ¿Estás listo ? " la chica le preguntó en tono molesto mientras sus ojos verdes entrecerrados .

Él parpadeó . " Para ... ? "

Ella frunció el ceño. " The Arcade se abrirá en cinco minutos! Nunca es tarde , ¿qué te pasa ?

James se encogió de hombros , pasando una mano por su cabello rojo. "No lo sé. ¿Por qué estoy aún aquí ? "

" Debido a que este es tu juego! " Lily respondió , agarrando su mano cuando ella lo sacó de su cuarto, por las escaleras, y fuera de la casa.

James sacudió la cabeza , tirando de su mano de ella mientras él se detuvo en la puerta de lo que él suponía era su casa . " No, no lo es ! Sé que tengo un trabajo aquí , pero no tengo un hogar y una familia en ... "

Se detuvo . Por qué no podía recordar donde su familia era ? ¿Quién era su familia ? ¿Qué estaba mal con él ! " ... Yo ... yo no recuerdo , pero sé que tengo una! ¿Y dónde está mi hermana ? "

Lily puso los ojos . " Vanellope está recibiendo su . Ahora , basta de tus historias estúpidas , es hora de correr! "

Por último . El Arcade fue cerrado . Clarion apoyó la cabeza en el asiento de su kart, que estaba aparcado en la línea de meta. Tomando su libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta , dejó que sus ojos azules se pasean sobre las palabras . " Déjame ver ... " murmuró. " ¿Qué más necesito ... "

Ella pensó en eso por un momento, y Vanellope le acercó , cruzando sus brazos mientras ella se detuvo junto a la puerta del conductor . " ¿Sigue pensando en todas esas tonterías acerca de tener una familia? "

Clarion suspiró . " Sé que suena extraño! Yo ... Siento que me he perdido algo . "

" ¿Vas a participar en la lista Race Random esta noche? " preguntó la princesa de pelo negro .

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. "No. Tengo que averiguar qué es exactamente lo que perdí. "

Vanellope puso los ojos con un resoplido . "Entonces, ¿podría conseguir su kart fuera de la línea de meta? " -preguntó con sarcasmo.

Esta vez Clarion puso los ojos . Yeesh , lo que estaba mal con Vanellope ? Por lo que recordaba , era divertido y peculiar y divertido y siempre riendo, pero esta Vanellope ... le recordaba a una princesa . Un esnob , sofisticado, princesa malcriada . Ugh . Enderezar , Clarion comenzó su motor y pisar el acelerador , se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo , el pelo batido en el viento mientras se dirigía hacia el puente del arco iris que lleva a la salida de Sugar Rush .

Screeching a una parada en la parte inferior del puente del arco iris , Clarion se permitió relajarse un poco mientras miraba hacia las nubes de algodón de azúcar , meditando . "Las últimas cosas que recuerdo ... había una luz verde ... ojos verdes ... desplazamiento códigos ... todo el mundo duerme ... estaban durmiendo , yo estaba durmiendo , y ... Yo estaba con unos amigos. .. y algunos de ellos eran de Sugar Rush , pero había otros ... no eran Racers ... eran de otro lugar ... y ... "

Ella gimió . " Oh , vamos! ¿Por qué no puedo recordar ?"

" ¿Tú también? "

Clarion volvió la cabeza para ver a su hermano gemelo, James , de pie , además de su kart, y ella sonrió . " Oh , hola bro . ¿Qué pasa? "

Suspiró . "No lo sé . Me pasé todo el día tratando de recordar algo que había olvidado , pero no recuerdo en absoluto. Sólo un poco. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza . " Lo sé. Nuestra familia . No recuerdo , pero sé que tenemos una, y sin embargo Vanellope sigue diciendo que no tenemos padres o hermanos ! ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo , ¿por qué se cree eso? "

James se detuvo . " Tal vez ... tal vez juntos, podemos recordar", sugirió.

Clarion rió , abriendo la puerta lateral y hacer espacio para su hermano para sentarse, y él se deslizó a su lado y cerró la puerta . Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro , ambos mirando a la salida del enchufe, cuando de repente, sus ojos destellaban luz de neón azul en el mismo momento . Al instante, los recuerdos inundaron de nuevo a ellos como un torrente , y que nos llevó unos cinco minutos antes de que los recuerdos se detuvieron y se podían mover de nuevo.

Los gemelos parpadearon . " ... ¿Sentiste eso ? " Preguntó Clarion , todavía un poco aturdido.

James sonrió . " Le dije que podríamos recordar juntos, ¿no? "

Ella puso los ojos azules. " Sí, sí, siempre tienes razón , " murmuró en voz baja.

Sacudió la cabeza , balanceándose pelo rojo. "No. Siempre tienes razón . Me probé estar en lo correcto por una vez. "

Clarion sonrió y luego preguntó: " ¿Quieres ir a casa ahora? Nuestro verdadero hogar ? "

James sonrió . " ¿Es una broma ? ¡No puedo esperar para ello! "

Riendo , los dos niños salieron del kart y corrieron hasta el Puente Rainbow azucarada , saltando en el tren una vez que llegaron a la salida y dejar que se mezcle de nuevo a la estación central de juego , mirando el uno al otro con una amplia sonrisa , su coincidentes , ojos azules brillantes de emoción .

Iban a casa.

Moprheus miró por la ventana de su habitación , "ver " el mundo oscuro del reino del Caballero Negro comienza a encenderse de nuevo como lo hizo cada vez que el Arcade cerrado. Sonic dijo que las nubes grises y sin sol todo el tiempo era un poco lúgubre, y honestamente , Morpheus acuerdo con the Hedgehog en este punto , a pesar de no saber lo que eso significaba. Supuso que tenía algo que ver con la falta de luz, pero la ceguera , tenía muy poca idea de lo que era o .

Todo estaba mal . Morpheus no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando o por qué sucedía esto , pero todo fue mal. La persona que Mateo no le podía engañar en pensar que esto era real - que podría funcionar para las personas que podían ver , pero que no podía ver , no podía simplemente sentir . Y todo lo que él sentía que estaba mal . Peor aún , era como si fuera la única que ambos recordaban la luz y sabía que algo estaba mal . Había intentado decirle Virtual, Rae, incluso arena , pero que sólo pensaba que era " extraño " de nuevo.

Bueno , él sólo tiene que encajar a salir de ello más tarde. Por ahora , tenía que ver si los gemelos, o jalea , o incluso Crystal recordó lo que había sucedido. Con suerte, sus recuerdos no se han borrado o bloqueado o lo que sea en Avalon estaba pasando. La única pregunta era ... ¿Por qué alguien haría eso a los recuerdos de todos? ¿Para qué puede ser eso servirá ?

" Morph ? "

Morpheus se volvió y vio un gato amarillo con el pelo negro de pie en la puerta de su habitación, con un vestido rojo y la espalda con las alas del ángel blanco doblado a su espalda. Él asintió con la cabeza . "Hola , Melli ".

La hembra , Mellius el Gato con alas Glitch , sonrió . " Hey , los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda se van a visitar la zona de las colinas verdes de nuevo en el mundo de Sonic - ¿Quieres venir ? "

El gato se detuvo , y luego negó con la cabeza. " No, gracias. "

Su novia ladeó la cabeza, mirando confundido. " ¿Eh ? ¿Por qué no ? "

Morpheus se apartó de la ventana, la retirada de su sable de luz azul de su collar, y la miró . "¿Es esto real? " , se preguntó.

Mellius parpadeó . " ... ¿Qué? "

Le hizo un gesto a su alrededor. "Este . Lo que se ve . ¿Es esto real? "

El gato amarillo parecía aún más confuso . " Morph , ¿de qué estás hablando? "

Morpheus suspiró , mirando hacia la ventana abierta. "Los sueños parecen reales mientras está en ellos", murmuró en voz baja. " Pero es sólo cuando te despiertas que finalmente te das cuenta que algunas cosas son realmente extraño ... porque nunca se acuerda el inicio de un sueño. Siempre terminas en el centro de lo que está pasando ... Entonces, ¿cómo terminar aquí ? "

Volvió a mirar a la miel . " Si Sah pregunta dónde estoy, dile que iré por un tiempo. "

Moprheus empujó suavemente hacia ella, saliendo por la puerta, y Mellius parpadeó , volviendo a ver que se vaya. " Pero ... pero ¿a dónde vas ? "

Miró de nuevo a " mirar" hacia ella. " Para la estación central de juego . Tengo que encontrar a los otros . "

Antes de que el gato amarillo pudiera decir nada más , Morpheus disuelto en las sombras y desapareció.

El tren se detuvo finalmente en la salida del juego, y los gemelos saltó , corriendo a la estación central de juego muy concurrido y animado . Clarion notó el Protector no la detuvo , que se encontraba un poco extraño, pero se encogió de hombros . La central estaba tan ocupado como siempre, así que tal vez el problema con recuerdos perdidos sólo con Sugar Rush , nada simple reinicio del juego no podía arreglar.

Por lo menos , Clarion esperaba eso fue todo.

El dúo corrió rápidamente a arreglar -It Felix Jr , saltando en los karts desvencijadas que los llevaron al mundo de Niceland , pero el segundo que salió del tren y en el juego ... sentían que algo estaba terriblemente mal . " La oscuridad nos podría poner en peligro ... " James murmuró .

Clarion puso los ojos . No es que ella pensaba que su hermano estaba mal, que sonaba como si hubiera conseguido esa frase de un libro. Sólo la lectura de algo que era una cosa, pero nunca pudo entender por qué citó cosas . Pero ese no era el punto. La primera y más obvia señal de que algo estaba mal era que, cuando este Niceland debe ser, no era más que un espacio vacío y el bosque y un basurero lleno de ladrillos destrozados . Se miraron en el vertedero de horror, y James finalmente logró hablar . " ... ¿Crees que volvimos en el tiempo? " -le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Clarion no pudo evitar poner los ojos azules brillantes de nuevo. Bueno, ya se había convertido en el núcleo de cuatro ponis y casi a sí misma también, pero su código camaleón había salvado , Vanellope teletransportado a una segunda dimensión , seguido por él teletransportarse todos los corredores Sugar Rush y su transformación en Smurfs dulces , pero en el tiempo ? Él estaba exagerando un poco . "No. Vanillary ya estaba cerrada con llave , y nos recuerda, " señaló.

James estaba de acuerdo con ella en ese momento . " Bueno, entonces vamos a mirar a su alrededor ! " -exclamó , agarrando su mano y corriendo con ella hacia las Niceland apartamentos, en uno de esos raros momentos en que él era el doble cabezal y no Clarion sí misma.

Se dejó arrastrar por su hermano hasta que llegaron a los apartamentos , donde encontraron genes que se coloca en las puertas de entrada . Eso hizo Clarion dudó , pero James se acercó al hombre bajo y rechoncho , con su mejor sonrisa , de aspecto inocente . "Hola , Gene ! "

Gene se volvió y sonrió . " Ah , hola chicos ! Ven a invitarnos a otra parte ? "

Los gemelos comparten una mirada de perplejidad . " Um ... no? " ellos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

El alcalde levantó una ceja. "Entonces, ¿qué es? Ustedes dos nunca deja Sugar Rush , excepto para dar las invitaciones del partido! "

¿QUÉ?

Nunca deje Sugar Rush ? ¿Qué quería decir eso ? ¿Qué le pasaba ? ¿Y por qué estaba siendo tan Gene ... agradable para ellos?

" Está bien", respondió Clarion , cortando sus pensamientos mientras se quitaba su mejor mentira de tan especial - ocasión - e importante. "No nos sentíamos muy bien durante todo el día , por lo Pres - quiero decir , la princesa Vanellope , sugirió que hagamos algo diferente a lo habitual, así que estamos caminando, saludando a algunos amigos y todos . Ya lo sabes. "

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa , comenzando a retroceder como Gene miró fijamente , obviamente confundido. " Así que , uh , me alegro de verte, Gene, decirle a todos dijimos hola ! "

Clarion saludó con la mano , sonriendo mientras agarraba la mano de su hermano, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se alejó, tirando de James con ella. Una vez fuera de la vista del Nicelander alcalde, James tirón lejos de su agarre y le preguntó: "¿Qué fue eso?"

Clarion pasó una mano por sus cabellos rojos de pelo con un suspiro de frustración. "No lo sé ! Creo que algo está muy mal aquí! Lo que es y lo que ha empezado a suceder estos juegos cambiarlos, nos vamos a averiguar . "

"¿Cómo? " su hermana preguntó , inclinando un poco la cabeza .

Ella sonrió . " ¿Por qué , vamos a empezar donde todo comenzó , por supuesto. El lugar que encontramos Mateo . "


End file.
